


In Memory of an Old Life

by highlytrainedfangirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I have no clue what to tag for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo returns home to the Shire and plants the acorn just like he said he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memory of an Old Life

Home. It had been a little different when he returned (and not just from the lack of furniture). Bilbo's whole house felt strange, like it was missing a part of him. After his long journey he had changed so much and yet the Shire stood still.  
After a few days of settling down in Bag End he found it. The small acorn from Beorn's garden.   
A reminder of everything that had happened. That's what he told Thorin. This acorn would be his way of remembering all that had happened and honouring that part of his life. Maybe this was what his home was missing.  
This one small, seemingly insignificant object would represent the hardships others suffered, the wonders he had seen, the nights spend on the cold hard ground, the breathtaking sunrises, the beauty that Erebore would once again become.   
And the greatest friends anyone could wish to have.   
As he dug a small hole for the acorn he thought of each and every dwarf in the company. His thoughts came last to three in particular. Kíli and Fíli, as annoying and childish as they could be, meant so much to him. It had taken Bilbo so long to accept that they were- that they were-  
Images of their still bodies filled his mind, laying on funeral beds alongside Thorin.  
Thorin. The mighty King under the mountain at rest.  
He dropped the acorn gently into the hole he had dug and pushed the earth back in place over the top.   
One day this small acorn would grow into a massive oak tree. An _oak_ tree. Yes, that did seem like an appropriate was to remember the greatest friend, and so much more, that Bilbo had ever had.  
So much beauty and so much pain and the greatest memories ever made, preserved in his home forever, because from one small, seemingly insignificant object can come so much more.


End file.
